Une question d'alibi
by eirame
Summary: Le problème quand on est shinobi et qu'on a atteint un certain degré de compétence, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'alibi possible.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "alibi" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Je ne possède pas Naruto, mais une bonne connaissance du latin ("alibi" voulant dire littéralement "ailleurs").

* * *

Le problème quand on est shinobi et qu'on a atteint un certain degré de compétence, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'alibi possible.

Allez donc apporter la preuve que vous étiez ailleurs, quand tout le monde et tous les Bingo Books savent que vous êtes capables de créer et conserver plusieurs clones en même temps !

Sans compter les différentes techniques d'illusion qui peuvent être utilisées contre les différents témoins...

Juridiquement, cela pose quelques problèmes. Faut-il considérer quelqu'un comme coupable si c'est son clone qui a commis le crime ou le délit ? Que faire quand la personne concernée affirme son incrédulité, son remords et sa toute nouvelle bonne foi ? Est-ce qu'il faut applaudir ses capacités d'acteur ou croire en sa sincérité ? Sans parler des cas de shinobis schizophrènes : tous les clones d'un même individu ne portent pas forcément le même nom, ni la même apparence !

C'était presque un jeu entre les différentes nations, d'accuser tel ou tel shinobi d'avoir commis telle ou telle action. Tout était toujours invérifiable, évidemment. Un shinobi dont on parvenait à prouver les faits et gestes exacts était de fait la risée de tous ses confrères. Subterfuges et secrets étaient la base de leur métier.

Ce qui alimentait des prouesses diplomatiques au niveau international se révélait cependant être un véritable casse-tête au niveau interne.

Les accusations contre les civils posaient rarement problème : un Inuzuka, un Hyuga ou un Yamanaka suffisaient à obtenir des éclaircissements, et, au besoin, des aveux détaillés. Les affaires concernant les shinobis étaient elles beaucoup plus nébuleuses. La police militaire devait réaliser des prodiges d'investigation pour découvrir la vérité, quitte à l'étouffer ensuite si le Hokage l'ordonnait.

Il y avait donc un service entier dédié aux affaires de clones. On y rencontrait de temps à autre deux ou trois versions de la même personne, reléguées dans des cellules différentes et dans des cercles de contention spécifiques, pour pouvoir les interroger séparément avant que leur dispersion ne permette au shinobi original d'élaborer une histoire commune. Mais il s'agissait le plus souvent de progresser à travers une montagne de témoignages et d'enquêtes pour retracer, avec l'assistance plus ou moins obligeante du suspect, les allées et venues de différents clones.

Le service avait connu plusieurs séismes depuis sa création.

Récemment, il y avait eu le massacre des Uchiha, bien entendu. Leur sharingan était très utile pour interroger les témoins, détecter les traces de chakra, retenir les informations et comparer les différentes reconstitutions. Leur perte avait été cruellement ressentie.

Plus récemment encore, il y avait eu Naruto Uzumaki.

C'était une chance qu'il ne soit pas d'un tempérament à leur créer des ennuis, mais certains villageois avaient encore tendance à lui attribuer les méfaits d'origine inconnue. On parlait même de rajouter une police d'assurance spécifique, maintenant qu'il avait la capacité de se trouver à une centaine d'endroits à la fois.

Heureusement, son apprentissage des clones solides coïncidait parfaitement avec sa promotion au rang de shinobi. On avait même spécifié à Hatake Kakashi qu'il devait occuper son élève de sorte qu'il n'ait plus l'énergie ni le temps de commettre ses farces et facéties. Un seul avait réussi à repeindre plusieurs fois le monument Hokage, Konoha ne survivrait pas à l'action conjuguée d'une armée de clones.

Les rumeurs disaient que Kakashi laissait du temps libre à ses élèves, mais aucune dégradation notable n'avait encore eu lieu. Ou tout du moins, aucune qui puisse lui être imputable.

Les policiers regrettaient certains jours l'invention de ce ninjutsu. Puis ils s'en servaient pour doubler leur cadence et rentrer plus tôt. Un shinobi qui n'essaye pas de tricher n'est pas digne de ce nom.


End file.
